


bargaining

by hydropi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydropi/pseuds/hydropi
Summary: i wrote like half of this a while ago and i just got motivated to work on it today. i love these guys together and i love making takumi suffer <3





	bargaining

"Well look what the dog brought in, how did the great prince Takumi of Hoshido end up in my traps?" Leo said with a smirk.

Takumi looked up at the Nohrian prince. He spat, " Release me you Nohrian devil! You will regret this!!"

"Hmm?", prince Leo purred, " Now why would I do such a thing like that? You'd fetch a pretty penny if we held you for ransom."

Takumi growled at the man looming over him. He clenched his fists, shaking the shackles his wrists were held in. He seethed with anger and clenched his teeth.

"Under other circumstances, we would have executed you by now; but, my dear sibling Corrin doesn't appreciate it when we kill you hoshidan scum," Leo said. He bent down and held the hoshidans chin in his hands. "Father hasn't heard of your capture yet. Holding you for ransom would be ideal, but it would alter our plans significantly. Of course, I do have another use for you."

Takumi scowled at Leo. "What use would a Nohrian royal like you have for me?"

Leo chuckled. "With the information I've given you, I'll give you two choices. I could have someone tell king Garon of your capture or you could let a friend and I have a little fun with you. I can promise you that if you pick the second option, you'll live for sure."

"What sort of "fun" would you and one of your disgusting friends have with me?" Takumi said through his teeth. 

"Option one or option two, Takumi. Pick one now or I will make this capture be known to my father." Leo said in response.

Takumi glared up at Leo and said nothing. 

Leo snickered at his attempt at a protest. "If you don't answer now, I will make the choice for you. If you would just pick the second option, you'll be able to see your dear siblings again. Oh well I guess you're that desperate to see your mommy and daddy again hmm?"

The mention of his family made the gravity of this situation set in. 

Leo turned around and yelled "Guards!"

"Wait.."

Leo turned his head back.

"I..I choose the second option."

Leo chuckled again as the guards showed up. "Send for my retainer, Niles. 

"Yes Prince Leo."

...

Leo led Takumi through the halls of the palace. Takumi couldn't bring himself to even look around. They entered a lavish looking room to a mischievous looking man waiting for them. Takumi took notice of the furniture of the room. Several bookcases framed the room. Magical tomes were scattered about the room on the tables and floor. A large bed tied the entire room together. 

"Hello, Niles. Glad to see you've made it," Leo said.

"I wouldn't miss anything like this, my lord. Who's this beauty?" Niles asked.

"This is prince Takumi of Hoshido. I've generously decided to take pity on him. We're going to have some fun with him until we decide he's earned his release," Leo explained. Takumi gritted his teeth still looking down at the floor. "Well, let's get started, shall we Takumi?" Leo smiled devilishly at him. Takumi did not respond. He kept his gaze on the floor in front of him. Leo turned and repeated harshly, “Let’s get started, shall we Takumi?” Takumi refused to respond but instead looked up at his captor and glared. Leo chuckled as he walked behind Takumi. “Niles, I guess we're going to have to be rougher than intended.” Niles snickered in response. 

Leo suddenly kicked Takumi’s back and knocked the breath out of him.Takumi fell to the floor as the blond kicked him again and again. Leo stomped his foot on the Hoshidans back. He grabbed a fist full of that white hair and pulled his head up. Takumi cried out at the harsh treatment. Leo hunched over and whispered into his ear, “You will answer when spoken to. Do you understand, Takumi?” Takumi said nothing in protest. Leo sighed and rammed his prisoners skull into the floor again and again. Takumi’s cried out as he felt his nose break.   
Leo asked again, “You will answer when spoken to. Do you understand?” 

Takumi nodded as blood dripped from his nose. He uttered a quiet yes. Leo lifted Takumi to his feet, faster than he would like and led him to the luxurious bed. Leo turned to Niles and nodded. Niles got up from his chair and made his way over to where the other two men were. Leo kissed Takumi, earning a startled gasp from him. Niles went behind him and started to remove the hoshidan garments from the man in front of him. 

Takumi felt like he was going to be sick. The man in front of him who had just tormented him was now kissing him so tenderly. His mind swarmed with thousands of thoughts. He tried not to focus on the two men he was sandwiched between. Takumi tried to think about home. He tried to imagine his siblings. He tried to focus on anything but what was happening to him, 

He was broken out of his self imposed trance when the sun kissed man behind him started to nip at his shoulders. He was stripped of the clothing covering the top half of his body. Two sets of hands roamed his chest. He couldn’t help but moan as Niles left small marks on his neck. His face was flushed pink as Leo began to kiss down his neck and chest until he reached his nipples. He kissed and sucked at those pink buds drawing more and more noises out of Takumi. Leo stopped his assault on his chest and brought his hands lower. Niles decided to make his move on Takumi’s chest and started to pull and pinch his nipples harshly as he kissed at his neck more. Takumi moaned as Leo started to remove the last bits of clothing covering Takumi’s bottom half. 

The two took a break from their ministrations to remove the fabric blocking their members. Takumi was left naked and unbearably hard. The two nohrians resumed their positions. Takumi mewled when Leo stroked his cock with only two fingers. He felt Niles rub against his back. Niles put his hand in front of Takumi's mouth. “Suck on them,” he groaned. 

Takumi obliged as he took 3 of his massive fingers in his mouth. He coated them as best he could. He moaned around them as Leo continued to play with him. Niles removed his fingers and repositioned himself. He looked to Leo to confirm this next action. “On your knees, Takumi.” Leo ordered.


End file.
